Alliances
by The CyberNestene
Summary: During a rift between dimensions, the TARDIS emerges from the Bajoran wormhole and materialises on board Deep Space Nine. When Commander Sisko meets the mysterious Doctor, they must work together to defeat two of their greatest enemies who have allied with each other. ON HOLD.
1. The Blue Box

**This is a crossover between Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Doctor Who. I do not own either of these shows.**

In the DS9 timeline this is set between Seasons One and Two. In the Doctor Who timeline this is set between Series Six and Seven.

I am only thirteen and this is my first story on this website, so don't crucify me if my writing is a bit off. I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Thanks to Evenmoor for pointing out a simple mistake regarding ten bars of gold-pressed latinum, which I have changed to five strips.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Blue Box**

"And he threw me against the wall and just took all my latinum!" a bruised female gambler said to Constable Odo.

"And what species did you say he was?" Odo asked her.

"Bajoran!" she replied.

Odo looked up to the higher levels of Quark's Bar and saw a Bajoran male gloating and showing his friends his latinum. If it was _his_ latinum.

"And… how many strips of gold-pressed latinum did he take?" he asked the gambler.

"Five." Odo looked back up at the Bajoran. He held five strips of gold-pressed latinum. Odo then gestured to two security officers.

"That man up there with the latinum strips," he said to them, pointing at the Bajoran. The two went up the stairs – one grabbed the man by the shoulders while the other confiscated his latinum strips. The man was brought back to Odo and an officer gave the gambler back her gold-pressed latinum.

"Well then," Odo said to the Bajoran, "you and I are going to have a little… talk. Take him to the brig." The officers escorted the man out of the bar while Odo took a seat at the bar. Quark was pouring some drinks when he saw him.

"More complications again?" the Ferengi asked him.

Odo sighed. "I'm tired of these constant… robberies. I don't see why humanoids see the need to steal things they don't require. They should be focussing on what they _have_, not what they _want_."

Quark almost seemed offended. "And as _Ferengi_, we _have_ our desire for _profit_, so we have _every right_ to focus on it."

Odo was about to respond when his combadge beeped. "Sisko to Odo," came the voice of DS9's commanding officer.

Odo tapped his badge. "Odo here. Go ahead."

"You are needed in Ops immediately."

"I'm on my way." Odo tapped his combadge and stood up. "If you'll excuse me," he said to Quark before heading out of the bar.

* * *

Commander Benjamin Sisko watched the screen in Ops, which showed a large image of the Bajoran wormhole. He turned to see Odo emerge from the turbolift.

"What is the problem, Commander?" Odo asked.

"The wormhole, Constable. Something is happening with the wormhole." The two of them watched as a bright light flashed from within the wormhole.

Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was manning a console. "I'm reading strange bursts of an unidentified type of energy emitting from the wormhole that seem to occur every thirty seconds." Immediately after she finished speaking there was another flash from the wormhole. "It… it seems to be getting stronger every minute! Benjamin… this much energy could cause the wormhole to implode!"

There was another flash from the wormhole, but this time it caused the station to vibrate slightly.

Chief O'Brien checked the censors. "Sir, there appears to be a small rectangular object emerging from the wormhole," he said.

Sisko turned his glance back at the screen. Another flash, brighter this time, shook the station more strongly. Suddenly he saw it.

It was tiny at first, but Sisko could make out a strange blue box emerging from the wormhole.

"Magnify," he ordered; the screen zoomed in to the unidentified object. The box looked around two metres tall. It seemed to have two windows on each of its sides, and one side had a pair of doors. Above the doors read the words: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

"A police box?" O'Brien said, confused. "But they've been non-existent for centuries!"

"Looks like someone's done their homework," Sisko commented.

"I'm also reading massive energy readings coming from the box," Dax said, "but… that's impossible! A box even of that size couldn't hold this amount of energy!"

"Life signs?" Sisko asked her.

Dax paused. "There's so much energy it's dampening the scanners; for all we know there could be someone inside."

"Is it safe to beam aboard?"

"The box seems to be strong enough to contain all the energy, so I'd say it is."

"Lock onto it," Sisko told O'Brien.

"Locked on, sir."

"Prepare to beam aboard."

O'Brien suddenly looked shocked. "Wait… it's dematerialising! I haven't even beamed it aboard, and it's doing it itself!"

Sisko looked back at the screen. Sure enough, the box disappeared from sight.

Suddenly Sisko's combadge beeped. "Kira to Ops."

Sisko slapped his badge. "Sisko here. I see you're back from your mission. What's the problem?"

"What sort of a joke is this?" Kira said in her usual angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite get you."

"The box! There's a box smack bang in the middle of the Promenade!"

Sisko was surprised. "Is it, by any chance, a blue… police box?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sisko was in disbelief. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought to himself.

* * *

So, that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me if I got a few things wrong. Please review!


	2. The Rift

Here's the next chapter of Alliances, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Rift**

The blue police box stood in the centre of the Promenade, attracting many people's attention. When Sisko, Odo and Dax arrived there, Kira was having an argument with Quark.

"What is this box doing in the Promenade?!" Kira said firmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Quark said. "It just appeared out of thin air!"

Kira was about to respond when Sisko approached her. "Major Kira."

"Yes, sir?"

"Quark didn't put the box there."

"What do you mean? Who would decide to beam some box into the Promenade?"

"It wasn't beamed into the Promenade. It… we don't know, exactly. The object came through the wormhole, we tried to beam it aboard and… it did it itself."

"It beamed _itself_ aboard?"

Meanwhile Dax had been scanning the box with her tricorder. "Commander," she said, "I'm reading two life forms inside the box. One is an unidentified humanoid species; the other seems to be… integrated into the object."

Sisko walked over to the doors and attempted to open it. Locked. So he tried something else – knocking. Almost immediately the door swung open and the head of a young man popped out.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully and stepped out of the box. He looked in his late twenties and had dark hair. He was wearing ancient Earth clothes that consisted of a shirt and a maroon bow tie with a tweed jacket over the top. He wore black lace-up boots and his trousers were suspended by burgundy braces.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked as he peered at the DS9 crew, who stared back at him in disbelief.

"We noticed your… box come through the wormhole," Sisko said, ignoring the newcomer's question. "You came through during strange bursts of energy. Do you have anything to do with it?" Just as he finished speaking, another flash occurred from inside the wormhole, shaking the station violently.

"I think we have a problem," the man said worriedly, and he rushed back inside the box.

"Oh, no you don't," Odo said, opening the door to pull the man back out. But to his surprise, it wasn't as claustrophobic inside as he'd thought. Standing before him was a massive room, exceeding the dimensions of the exterior. Some stairs led up to a raised glass platform, and in the centre was a large console with a transparent column that extended up to the ceiling. The box was bigger on the inside.

Sisko had followed them in and was amazed at the sight. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"Dimensional transcendentalism," the man explained, "the Time Lords had coined it since the beginning of time."

"Time Lords?" Odo asked.

"My race. I'm a Time Lord. The last of my kind." The stranger had a look of sorrow on his face for a few seconds, and then he whizzed around the console like he'd completely forgotten, flicking switches and pressing buttons. "The TARDIS and I came through a cross-dimensional spacial rift located within the wormhole," he explained. "Basically holes between dimensions that occur every five Earth years. Imagine peeling the skin of a banana. Actually, don't, cos it's not like peeling skin. Or like a banana."

"TARDIS?" Sisko asked, confused.

The stranger sighed, obviously frustrated. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he explained, "it's my time machine."

"So it can go anywhere in time and space?" Odo asked.

The man was still frantically pushing buttons and flicking switches. "Of _course_ it can," he said, "how is it that you humans want to know what's going on, but when you're actually told you want to know about something else instead?"

"O'Brien to Sisko," came the voice of the chief engineer through Sisko's combadge.

Sisko slapped the badge. "Go ahead."

"The energy bursts are going out of control! If we don't stop it, the wormhole will implode!"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control!" the man shouted out to Sisko's badge. He had his arms spread out over the console, desperately holding down buttons while sparks flew. "Hey, can someone come over here and hold down these switches?"

Sisko and Odo walked over to the console. "What are you doing?" Sisko asked before holding down a switch.

"I'm sealing the rift. You see, most of these rifts usually seal themselves after a few minutes, but a select few are too big to naturally close, so…" The man paused as another burst shook the TARDIS and caused more sparks to fly. "…so when the Time Lords were around, they would seal them before they were too strong. But now I'm the only one left, I have to take responsibilities. I arrived too late for this one, though, so I lost my orbit and went through the rift. Luckily…" Another burst shook the TARDIS very badly - this time the burst was so strong the wormhole nearly imploded. "_Luckily_, all I need to do now is…" He flicked a switch. "Ta-da! Problem solved!"

"O'Brien to Sisko."

Sisko tapped his badge again. "Go ahead."

"The energy bursts have stopped! In fact, there aren't any traces of the energy at all!"

Sisko looked at the man. "You did it."

"Yes, I did."

"I never really asked… who are you?"

The man simply replied "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

_Station Log_

_Stardate 47069.7_

_The mysterious life form who calls himself "The Doctor" has somehow managed to close the rift located inside the wormhole. Unfortunately for him, he is now sealed off from his own universe._

Sisko was seated in his office fiddling with his baseball when his doorbell rang. "Come in," he said; it was the Doctor who entered.

"Ah, Doctor. Please, sit down." The Doctor took a seat opposite Sisko and rested his feet on the desk, crossing them over. "I'd rather you didn't put your feet on my desk," Sisko said.

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said, taking his feet off the desk.

"I hope our accommodation is satisfactory…"

"Oh, it's absolutely fine. Windows have a great view, and the replicators are in top condition. You know, I should have a replicator installed into the TARDIS. Good for replicating some more bow ties, just 'cos bow ties are cool. I should try out new colours, should I try out new colours? Just not pink. Especially hot pink. Bow ties and hot pink _definitely_ don't mix. Hot pink removes the coolness from bow ties. Imagine me with a hot pink bow tie! Pfft. Where was I? Oh yes, the replicators…"

"I'll… have an installation arranged."

"Thanks."

Sisko changed the subject to what was intended. "Now… you never fully explained the rift…"

"Surely I explained it enough…"

"Not nearly. The energy emitting from both the rift _and_ your machine was unknown to our scanners. What is it?"

"Artron energy – it's energy that has a connection between life force and time travel. The TARDIS uses it as an energy source. The cross-dimensional special rift also is a source of artron energy, as it's basically a rupture in the Space-Time Vortex, which in turn is also an artron energy source."

"I understand. Now, after sealing the rift, is there any way back to your own universe?"

"Not unless there is another rift into this universe, which is highly unlikely, since there are trillions upon trillions of other universes. Of course, there are other ways besides the rifts, but they could ultimately bring the destruction of reality, so it's not entirely recommended. So I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Commander. Your help is appreciated." With that, the Doctor stood up and left the room.

Sisko leant back in his chair. As much as he'd earned the Doctor's trust after the rift incident, he was still a bit weary of this newcomer. He knew he had to keep an eye on him.

* * *

It is called a doorbell, isn't it?

The next chapter will be up in at least a week.


	3. Power

Sorry if I'm taking a while with these, my internet has been playing up lately so it's a bit hard to post.

Anyway, here's chapter 3. A short one this time.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Power**

The Master was afraid. The Doctor was a pacifist. He abhorred violence and killing and death. Yet the Doctor was the one pointing a gun at the Master's head. He knew the Doctor would never fire, yet he was _afraid_.

The Doctor span around and instead aimed the gun at Rassilon, Lord President of Gallifrey. "Exactly!" the Master yelled, "It's not just me! He's the link! _Kill him_!"

"The final act of your life is murder," Rassilon said to the Doctor, "but which one of us?"

The Master could tell the Doctor was torn between who to kill. But he just hoped for one thing – that the Doctor didn't kill _him_.

He saw the Doctor turn his attention to one of the Time Lords covering their faces as monuments of their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old. He watched as the hands covering the Time Lord's face lowered, revealing the face of an old woman. She looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back. She nodded in the Master's direction, then covered her face again. The Doctor had made up his mind.

He pointed his gun at the Master. For a few long seconds, the Doctor stood there, ready to fire. The Master believed this was finally his time to die, and his greatest enemy would betray his beliefs.

Suddenly the Doctor said something totally unexpected.

"Get out of the way."

The Master leaped out of the way as the Doctor fired his gun, hitting the machinery operating the Immortality Gate and destroying the Whitepoint Star maintaining the link between Earth and Gallifrey. The white void behind the group of Time Lords grew increasingly brighter.

The Doctor turned back to Rassilon. "The link is broken!" he yelled. "Back into the Time War, Rassilon! _Back into Hell!_"

"You die with me, Doctor!" Rassilon said hatefully.

"I know."

The Master watched as Rassilon raised his gauntlet. The Doctor stood still, prepared to accept the mortal attack. The Doctor was going to die.

The Master closed his eyes and listened the constant drumming in his head. Four beats. The heartbeat of a Time Lord. Over and over and over again. All his life, the drumming drove him mad, getting louder and louder. Now it was louder than ever. It had reached the point of unbearable, and it was all Rassilon's fault. Maybe this was his time to die, he wasn't sure. But one thing was for sure. The Doctor was going to die… but not today.

He stood up behind the Doctor and said "Get out of the way."

The Doctor leaped out of the way as the Master fired artron energy at Rassilon in the form of lightning. "_You did this to me!_" he screamed, enraged. "_All of my life! You made me!_" Rassilon collapsed, clutching to his legendary staff. The Master was becoming critically unstable. He screamed in anger as he fired more blue lightning at Rassilon, who was now writhing in agony on the floor. He accepted his fate as the white void engulfed him completely.

* * *

The Master awoke in the same white void that had surrounded him earlier. None of the Time Lords were present, not even Rassilon. Which raised the question – why wasn't he at the last day of the Time War and not here? He soon came to a conclusion.

"I must be dead," he chose to say out loud.

"Oh, but you're not dead," a male voice said, echoing throughout the void.

"Who's there?" the Master asked, confused.

"I am the new Lord President of Gallifrey."

The Master was still trying to figure out the source of the voice. "What happened to Rassilon?" he asked.

"Oh, he just died in the last day of the Time War. Nothing to worry about."

"But Gallifrey would have been destroyed before any chance of an election."

"I elected myself! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"There can't be a president of a planet that no longer exists."

"If they're as powerful as me, oh yes there can. I am more powerful than any Time Lord. Anything can happen at my will."

"Like what?" The Master was interested in this power.

"Make myself president of a planet that no longer exists, for one. Although, there are more… effective powers than just that. If you join me, you might have some of that power for yourself."

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"The drumming. It has been inside your mind for your entire life, driving you mad."

The Master realised he could still hear the drumbeat inside his head. But after a few seconds…

It stopped. The drumbeat actually stopped.

"The drumming no longer exists," the voice said.

"You mean… your powers removed the drumbeat from my mind?" the Master said, both amazed and relieved. "I spend the whole of my life being tormented by the drumming in my head… and you just click your fingers and it's gone?"

"My powers can do a lot more. If you care to join me, you will have everything you desire."

The Master just stood there, listening to the silence that cleaned his mind. He then said, "I'll join you." He thought of one other thing. "Hey, you never told me your name."

There was a flash and a man wearing the Lord President's robes appeared. "My name is Q."

* * *

Right, now the villains have been established. Sorry about the recap of 'The End of Time' taking up a large section of the chapter. I didn't go into much detail with the scene with 'The Woman' simply because it's from the Master's point of view and not the Doctor's.

The next chapter should be up in another week.


	4. After Effects

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: After Effects**

It was a slow day at Quark's. For most of the morning many of his customers had been marvelling at the strange blue box standing in the Promenade. It had secretly been transported into Cargo Bay 5 at noon but a pesky resident had found out and soon nearly all customers were piled up in the cargo bay. Even some were trying to buy it, something Quark didn't think was a bad idea, since its owner was walking into the bar right now.

The Doctor took a seat at the bar. "Just water, please," he requested. Quark poured his drink. Now was the time to ask. His plan was to buy the box, then sell it for twice what it's worth.

"Say… about your box…"

"It's not for sale, if that's what you're thinking," the Doctor said firmly.

Quark was horrified. "But… I can give you…"

"It's _mine_ and I'm _keeping_ it. So here's all you're getting." The Doctor placed a few slips of gold-pressed latinum on the bench to pay for the water.

Quark scooped up the latinum slips when he thought of something. "Say, Mister…"

"Doctor."

"…Doctor, how about a little…" Quark held up a bottle of blue liquid, "…Romulan Ale?"

"That's illegal."

"How do you know? I've heard you come from a different universe…"

"I've been to this universe before. Twice, actually. Well, _at_ _least_ twice... Anyway, I made the mistake of drinking that stuff once and I ended up in jail because they thought I was selling it! Or maybe I _was_ selling it? Oh, I can't remember. Anyway, I'd better be off. Hopefully the security chief has cleared Cargo Bay 5, I need to do something in the TARDIS." With that, the Doctor left the bar, leaving Quark to ponder what the word 'TARDIS' meant.

As the Doctor walked through the Promenade he saw Constable Odo and a few security officers hustling a whole group of people away from the cargo area.

"Now, now, you'll all have a chance to _look_ at the box… _later_," Odo said to the group, "but for now, Cargo Bay 5 is _off limits_." He noticed the Doctor and said to him, "It seems your 'TARDIS' has become quite a tourist attraction. And they haven't even seen the inside."

The Doctor simply smiled and made his way towards Cargo Bay 5. Meanwhile, Odo entered Quark's and took a seat at the bar.

"The usual, Odo?" Quark asked.

"Nothing."

"The usual."

"What is so interesting about a blue box?" Odo asked.

"Well, it, uh… appeared out of thin air, and it has a design none of these people have ever seen before."

"All I see is a lump of wood. It's what's inside that intrigues me."

"And… what _is_ inside?"

"_That_ is classified," Odo stated strongly.

Suddenly the station shook violently; glasses and bottles smashed on the ground. Quark, along with a few customers, was thrown off his feet, but Odo remained seated on his stool.

"Oh, what _now_?" Odo said, frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ops, Sisko was struggling to stay on his feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Benjamin," said Dax, "we were hit by a shockwave of this… artron energy, coming from the wormhole."

"Is it anything to do with the earlier rift?"

Dax was about to reply when O'Brien interrupted. "Sir, we're being hailed."

Sisko was surprised. "Who's hailing us?"

"An unknown craft in Cargo Bay 5."

_The Doctor_.

Sisko turned to face the screen. "On screen."

The Doctor's face appeared. Sisko recognised the background as the interior of the Doctor's 'TARDIS'. "Sorry, no time to join you in Ops, I just forgot to tell you about the after effects…"

"_What_ after effects?"

"The after effects of the _rift_! What else? There will be a few shockwaves of artron energy coming from the wormhole. They'll shake the station around a bit, but there shouldn't be any damage or injuries. You'll have some broken china, though. If you _have_ any china, that is. Not exactly been very fond of china, it breaks too easily. Anyway, the shockwaves should stop soon; it's just the location of the rift disposing of excess artron energy. Usually does that with artificially stabilised rifts."

Just as he finished speaking, another shockwave shook the station. But this time it was a lot stronger, as sparks flew from the consoles and several areas were damaged.

"Oh." The Doctor was puzzled. "That's not supposed to happen."

"I thought you said _no damage_!" O'Brien remarked.

The Doctor was worried. "This is not good. This is _very_ not good."

"What's going on?" Sisko asked.

"Something from my universe is coming through the shockwaves," the Doctor said before darting around the TARDIS console (and off the screen in Ops) flicking switches. "It's ripping a hole in the fabric of reality!"

Another shockwave rocked the station; it was stronger this time, as some metal beams were dislodged from the ceiling. One beam fell directly upon Sisko, knocking him down and crushing his ribcage. He had hit his head against a console, so he passed out as blood streaked from his cranium.

"Commander!" Major Kira rushed over to him and ordered O'Brien (who had a few cuts and bruises himself) to beam him to sickbay immediately. O'Brien pressed a button and in a shimmering flash the injured body of Sisko dematerialised.

"Major," Dax said, "there is an unidentified vessel emerging from the wormhole… in fact, from the source of the shockwaves themselves…"

"Life signs?" Kira asked.

"I'm reading one."

"The vessel's hailing us," O'Brien said.

"On screen," ordered Kira.

"I can only get audio, though."

The message was crackled but audible. "Please, my ship is badly damaged. You must let me dock and grant me asylum."

"For now, you may dock," Kira replied, "we'll do our best to repair your ship, although we may need to repair our own station beforehand."

"Thank you. You help is _very much_ appreciated." The voice faded out, and for one brief moment, Kira could have sworn she could hear faint, sinister laughing before the end of the message.

Dax turned her gaze from the console to Kira and looked surprised. "I don't believe it… the shockwaves have ceased."

The Doctor was still on the screen. "That'd be me. We'll, either me or the gap between dimensions closed after the ship came through. It might have been both. Anyway, that voice…"

"The one on the message?" Kira asked.

"Yes. I know that voice. I _definitely_ know that voice. But I just can't pinpoint who it is…"

"Well, I can't help you there," Kira commented.

"Sure you can't, you're not from my universe. Where's the commander?"

"In the infirmary. He was injured during one of the shockwaves."

"I'll go check on him for you. The Doctor out."

The image of the Doctor on the screen disappeared.

* * *

"Kira to Odo."

As Odo came to he found himself pinned to the ground by a dislodged beam. He remembered that he was about to leave Quark's at the time of the accident that caused the beam to fall on top of him. He tried to reach his badge but was unable to, so he melted into his true form, a viscous liquid, to escape. He morphed back into his humanoid form and saw Quark lying unconscious on the other side of the bench.

"Kira to Odo, please respond."

Odo vaulted over the bench and tapped his badge. "Odo here. I'm at Quark's; there are multiple injuries at the bar, including Quark himself." He bent over to pick up Quark, who was coming to.

"Do you know for certain how many?"

"No, but…" Odo was cut off by a loud shout.

"BROTHER!" Rom was running across the bar towards Odo, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is he alright?" he asked Odo.

"He is injured, but he will survive. Here, take him to sickbay while I help the others." Odo put Quark's arm around Rom's shoulder.

"But what if…"

"_Now_, Rom. That's an _order_."

Without a word, Rom carried his brother out of the bar. Odo walked over to a Dabo table and saw many of the players groaning in pain. He turned to see a plump Lurian he knew all too well shuffling towards him.

"Morn, are you alright?"

Morn nodded.

"Can you help me get these people to sickbay?"

Morn nodded again and turned to help up an injured Dabo girl. Odo just hoped the infirmary was unaffected, or all these efforts would be for nothing.

* * *

Luckily the infirmary _was_ unaffected, and so was the station's Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Julian Bashir. He was treating Commander Sisko, who was beginning to come to, when a strange, young man with a bow tie came into the infirmary.

"Hello," the man said, "I've come to check on the commander. Is he OK?"

"He's badly injured, but he should be fine soon. But may I ask who you are?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Bashir was puzzled. "No, I think you'll find _I'm_ the doctor on this station. Your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Just… the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

Sisko had fully awoken and saw the Doctor. "Doctor…" he said faintly.

"How do you feel," both doctors said simultaneously, glaring at each other afterwards.

"My whole body hurts…" Sisko said, "what happened?"

Dr. Bashir explained. "Kira told me you were hit by a dislodged beam during one of the shockwaves. O'Brien beamed you here."

Suddenly a whole group of people (including Rom, Odo and Morn) piled into sickbay carrying those wounded at Quark's.

"It looks like this is going to take some time," Bashir said, frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile the ship that had come from the Doctor's universe had docked into Deep Space 9. Two security guards stood outside where it docked. The man who came out wore shabby, black attire and a hood that darkened his face. He had a smile on his face that the guards thought looked a bit sinister.

"Welcome to DS9," one guard said.

"We hope you enjoy your stay," said the other.

"Gullible fools," the stranger muttered.

"I'm sorry?" the first guard asked.

"To allow yourselves to be manipulated by a simple lie…"

"Please explain," the second guard demanded.

"Oh, I'll explain," the stranger said, removing his hood to reveal bleach-blonde hair. "My name… is _the Master_!"

He lifted his hands and blasted blue artron energy at both guards, who collapsed in agony. He laughed maniacally as his skull became visible for a split second. He stopped firing and stepped over the dead bodies of the guards.

* * *

Now the Master is on Deep Space 9. What will happen next? Find out next chapter.

It may be a while before I post again simply because I haven't written chapter 5 yet, but hopefully I'll have enough time over the week to write it.

Many thanks to my followers: Evenmoor, denise3, Drachasor, BenJonBroad and Antt1995.


End file.
